Super Mario Kart Grand Prix
by Akka777
Summary: The original racers race on the original tracks to compete for the title of... Err... Winner? Whatever, I can assure you, it's gonna be good :D
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix

Lakitu: Hello and welcome to the 'Super Mario Kart Grand Prix!'

_Cheering from the crowd_

Lakitu: Yes, that's right! We're gathering the original racers, to race on the original tracks! You will get points depending on what place you come.

1st: 9 points

2nd: 6 points

3rd: 3 points

4th: 1 point

5th – 8th: 0 points.

Here come the racers now! First is the one and only... Mario!

Mario: It's a-me! Mario!

Lakitu: Luigi!

Luigi: Luigi time!

Lakitu: Princess Peach!

Peach: Hello! Hello!

Lakitu: Lord Bowser!

Bowser: Grawharhar!

Lakitu: Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Lakitu: Toad!

Toad: Aww yeah!

Lakitu: Donkey Kong Jr. !

DK Jr: Ahoo hoo!

Lakitu: And Koopa Troopa!

Koopa: Yippee!

Lakitu: The first race, is the one and only... Mario Circuit 1!

Mario: Woohoo!

_Crowd scream with joy. Racers get ready at starting line._

Lakitu: Is everyone ready?

Racers: Ready!

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

_Toad and Luigi's engines have a fault starting, and Bowser and Donkey Kong Jr. get starting boosts_

Luigi: Owowowowowow!

Mario: **Drifts round first corner** Get back here Bowser!

DK Jr: **Pulls ahead and collects 11 coins** Ahoo hoo ha hoo!

Bowser: Grr...! **Clenches fist**

Peach: **Collects five coins** Coming through! **Bumps into Mario** Oof!

Mario:Sorry Peach! **Puts his foot down harder on the gas and zooms off after Bowser**

DK Jr: **Collects a banana and puts it down immediately**

Bowser: **Gets a red shell and throws it. It hits DK Jr. who spins out** Take that!

_Bowser, Mario, Peach and Koopa pass DK Jr._

Koopa: Yay! I'm back in the game!

Yoshi: **Reaches DK Jr's banana skin, and eats it** Yoshi! Bon.

Luigi: Can't come last!

Mario: **Closing in on Bowser, and getting closer to the finish line. Grunts with determination.**

Bowser: **Notices Mario. Sly grin appears on face. **Bye! **Uses a mushroom**

Mario: Wha...?

Lakitu: And Lord Bowser wins the first race!

_Bowsers minions cheer_

Lakitu: Mario comes second!

_Crowd cheer_

Lakitu: And here come Princess Peach, Koopa Troopa, Toad and Donkey Kong Jr.!

Koopa: **Pushes his foot on the gas and crosses the line** Yahoo!

Lakitu: Koopa Troopa comes third and...

Peach: **Edges to the front of the pack**

Lakitu: Princess Peach comes fourth! Here's the leaderboard:

1st Lord Bowser 9pts

2nd Mario 6pts

3rd Koopa Troopa 3pts

4th Princess Peach 1pt

5th Toad, Donkey Kong Jr, Yoshi &amp; Luigi 0pts.

The next race is... Donut Plains 1!

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix Race 2

Lakitu: Welcome back to... Super Mario Kart Grand Prix! The racers are ready at the next race: Donut Plains1!

_Crowd cheer hysterically_

A crowd member: Donuts are yummy!

Lakitu: Yes they are. Yes, they are...

_Camera moves to racers at start line_

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

_Yoshi, Koopa and Peach get boosts_

Peach: Yay!

DK Jr: **Grabs green shell, and hits Peach**

Peach: Oh!

_Bowser, Koopa and Luigi crash across the and DK Jr follow._

Yoshi: **Throws banana forwards. It hits Luigi**

Luigi: No! I might have got some points! Come back here Yoshi! **Uses mushroom to boost using a shortcut, but in vain. He still isn't in the top 4**

Koopa: **Overtakes Bowser on the second last bend**

Bowser: Koopa! I DEMAND you to get back here!

Koopa: Sorry Lord Bowser! But... Bye!

Lakitu: Koopa Troopa wins!

Yoshi: Yoshi! **Crosses the finish line**

Lakitu: And Yoshi comes second. Lord Bowser comes third. Donkey Kong Jr comes fourth. Here's the leaderboard:

1st Bowser 12pts

1st Koopa 12pts

2nd Yoshi 6pts

2nd Mario 6pts

3rd Peach 1pt

3rd DK Jr 1pt

4th Luigi 0pts

4th Toad 0pts

Lakitu: Come back next time for... Ghost Valley 1!

_Crowd cheers_

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #3

Lakitu: Welcome back to Super Mario Kart Grand Prix! Today the racers will face their biggest challenge yet: Ghost Valley 1!

_Camera moves to racers at the starting line_

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

Peach: **Gets bumped off the edge **Aaaahhhh!

Lakitu: **Swoops down to rescue Peach** That just shows how treacherous today's course is!

Mario: **Grabs a banana from an item panel and uses it as a shield **Ha!

_Luigi, Mario, Bowser and DK Jr drift round some bends_

Bowser: **Overtakes Mario and throws a red shell at Luigi** Bwarharhar!

Luigi: Owowowowowowowow!

_Bowser, Mario and DK Jr complete the ramps, followed by Luigi who collects a mushroom from an item panel_

Luigi: Oh yeah!

_Bowser, Mario, DK Jr and Luigi cross the next jump_

Mario: _I'm _a gonna win!

Luigi: **Uses his mushroom to take a shortcut** Luigi number 1!

Lakitu: And in a turn of events, Luigi takes the lead!

Bowser: Outta the way! **Barges past Luigi**

Mario: Get back here Bowser! **Overtakes Luigi **_**and**_** Bowser**

Lakitu: Mario comes first in this creepy course!

Bowser: Grr! **Crosses the finish line**

Lakitu: Lord Bowser comes second!

Luigi: Finally! Some points! **Crosses the finish line**

Lakitu: Luigi places third, and Donkey Kong Jr comes fourth! Lets take a look at the leaderboard...

1st Bowser 18pts

2nd Mario 15pts

3rd Koopa 12pts

4th Yoshi 6pts

5th Luigi 3pts

6th DK Jr 2pts

7th Peach 1pt

8th Toad 0pts

Will Toad make a dramatic comeback? Will anybody beat Bowser? The answer to both of those questions, is probably not.

Toad fans: Aww!

Bowser fans: Yeah!

Lakitu: Find out next time, as the racers battle it out on... Bowser Castle 1!

Bowser: Whoop whoop!

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #4

Lakitu: Welcome back to Super Mario Kart Grand Prix, where the racers are about to face the first of Bowser's death traps!

_Camera shows the racers at the starting line_

Lakitu: Everybody ready?

Racers: Ready!

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

_Peach, Bowser, DK Jr and Mario get starting boosts, but Toad has trouble with the engine._

Bowser: Gwarharharhar! **Drifts round corner and collects banana**

Peach: I need to win this one! **Drifts round the corner and grabs green shell from item panel. Throws it at Bowser, who blocks it with his banana.**

Toad: **Finally reaches the item panel, and grabs a star** Alright! **Uses star, and crashes past Yoshi, Luigi, Mario and DK Jr. Koopa dodges him**

Peach: **Takes the zoom pads and zips past Bowser** See ya later alligator!

Bowser: **Growling** _Not_ funny!

_Racers reach the jumps. Peach, Bowser, Toad and Koopa pass them with ease. Mario and DK Jr cras into each other in mid air, and burn the hair off their butts in the lava. Lakitu rescues them_

DK Jr: Oww ow ow!

Koopa: **Overtakes Toad** Bye!

Peach: Yippee! **Crosses the finish line**

Lakitu: And Princess Peach comes first!

Koopa: **Crashes into a wall, and Toad overtakes him** Drat!

Bowser: **Crosses the finish line** I'm still winning...

Toad: Take that, Koopa! **Crosses the finish line, followed by Koopa**

Lakitu: So Bowser comes second, Toad comes third, and Koopa comes fourth. Lets see how that affects the leaderboard!

1st Bowser 24pts

2nd Mario 15pts

3rd Koopa 13pts

4th Peach 10pts

5th Yoshi 6pts

6th Toad 3pts

6th Luigi 3pts

7th DK Jr 2pts

Wow! Princess Peach rose to fourth! Come back next time for... Mario Circuit 2!

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #5

Lakitu: Hello, and welcome back to Super Mario Kart Grand Prix! In this episode, the racers will face... Mario Circuit 2, the final race of the Mushroom Cup!

_Camera shows racers at the starting line_

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

_Toad finally gets a boost-start, along with everyone apart from DK Jr., whose engine blows up_

DK Jr: Ahoo ow!

_Toad and Peach pull ahead of the pack, by drifting. Peach gets a banana, and Toad gets a red shell. Toad throws the shell. Peach blocks it with the banana. DK Jr finally gets a star, and blasts past everyone. Peach dodges him, and he doesn't reach Toad who overtook Peach. Yoshi and Bowser start catching up with them._

Bowser: Bye! **Overtakes everyone, but spins out on an oil slick**

Toad: **Overtakes Bowser** Haha!

Peach: Look out everyone! We've reached the jump!

Lakitu: As Princess Peach was just saying, the racers must now jump (With the aid of a ramp) over another section of the race track, before reaching the finish line!

Toad: **Shoves his foot down, hard, on the gas. Makes the jump and crosses the finish line **Yahoo!

_DK Jr and Peach make the jump at the same time, followed by Yoshi. DK Jr shoves his foot down on the gas, crossing the finish line, before Peach and then Yoshi._

Lakitu: So Toad wins this race, with Donkey Kong Jr in second, Princess Peach in third and Yoshi coming fourth. Let's see how that affects the leaderboard!

1st Bowser 24pts

2nd Mario 15pts

3rd Koopa 13pts

3rd Peach 13pts

4th Toad 12pts

5th DK Jr 8pts

6th Yoshi 7pts

7th Luigi 3pts

Come back next time for the first track of the flower cup... Choco Island 1!

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #6

Lakitu: Hi, I'm your host Lakitu and welcome back to Super Mario Kart Grand Prix! Today the racers will be taking on... Choco Island 1!

_Camera shows racers getting their karts ready at the starting line. The racers all get into their karts._

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

_Koopa, Mario and Bowser got boost-starts._

Mario: Yes! **Grabs a banana from an item panel**

Bowser: **Grabs a red shell** Gwarharhar! **Throws the shell. It hits Mario** Finally!

Mario: Ahoohoohooowow!

_Yoshi and DK Jr catch up with the leading pack._

Mario: **Speeds up, and catches up with the pack** Yes!

Bowser: Ugh, not you again!

Mario: Grr! **Bowser and Mario shove each other into the melted chocolate/mud**

Koopa: **Crosses the finish line** Yahoo!

Lakitu: Koopa Troopa wins!

_Yoshi and DK Jr are neck and neck. Yoshi pulls ahead at the last second._

Lakitu: Yoshi is second and Donkey Kong Jr third.

_Toad, Peach and Luigi all cross the finish line._

Lakitu: A photo-finish! Let's see who got 4th! **Looks at the picture** Wow! That was super-close! But the person who came 4th is... Toad!

Toad: Alright!

Lakitu: Let's see how that affects the leaderboard!

1st Bowser 24pts

2nd Koopa 22pts

3rd Mario 15 pts

4th Yoshi 13pts

4th Toad 13pts

4th Peach 13pts

5th DK Jr 11pts

6th Luigi 3pts

Come back next time for a SPOOKtacular track... Ghost Valley 2!

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #7

Lakitu: Welcome to todays spine-chilling race; Ghost Valley 2!

_Crowd cheers_

_Camera shows racers at the starting line_

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

_Bowser and Mario's engines blow up_

Bowser: Grrawh!

Toad: **Gets a green shell** Alright! **Throws it at Luigi**

Luigi: Nooohohoho!

Mario: I'm back in the game! **Bowser knocks him off** Ahoohoohoowowowow!

Bowser: Gahahahaha!

DK Jr: **Attempts the shortcut but falls off** Ahoooooooo!

Bowser: **Overtakes Koopa** This is what you get for disobeying me!

Koopa: **Gets a red shell** Well this time, I'm NOT sorry! **Throws it at Bowser**

Bowser: Arrghh! Grrr..!

Luigi: **Tries to knock Yoshi off but misses and falls off himself** Nooo!

Yoshi: Ahh! Yoshi! Bon.

Peach: **Gets the boost** Woah! **Crosses the line**

Lakitu: And Princess Peach comes in first!

Koopa: **Crosses the line** Take THAT Bowser!

Lakitu: And Koopa claims second!

Yoshi: **Edges ahead of Toad and crosses the line**

Toad: Alright! **Crosses the line**

Lakitu: So Yoshi comes third and Toad comes fourth! Here's a look at the leaderboard:

1st Koopa 31pts

2nd Bowser 24pts

3rd Peach 19pts

4th Yoshi 16pts

5th Mario 15pts

6th Toad 14pts

7th DK Jr 11pts

8th Luigi 3pts

Come back next time for the mouth-watering... Donut Plains 2!


	8. Chapter 8

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #8

Lakitu: Welcome to the third track of the Flower Cup; Donut Plains 2!

_Crowd cheers_

_Camera pans to racers getting ready at the starting line_

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

_Bowser, Toad and DK Jr's engines blow up_

DK Jr: Ahoo!

_Yoshi and Luigi get boosts_

Luigi: Luigi time!

Yoshi: **Gets a banana** Yoshi! **Places it on the track**

Mario: **Crashes into it **Ahoohoowowow!

Toad: **Gets a star** Alright! **Knocks DK Jr, Peach and Bowser out of the way**

Peach: Aaaahhh!

Bowser: **Knocks into Luigi**

Luigi: Woah! **Knocks into DK Jr.**

DK Jr.: AAAAAOOOOOOO! **Falls into the lake**

Peach: **Overtakes Bowser** Yes! **Crashes into a Monty Mole** OH!

Bowser: **Overtakes Peach** Bye!

Koopa: **Drifts past Bowser and Mario, collecting 6 coins** Yeah!

Yoshi: **Dodges the Monty Moles, and reaches the home straight** Yoshi! Bon.

Peach: **Knocks Bowser onto the grass, and overtakes him and Toad** Hmph!

Luigi: **Drifts too far, and knocks Toad onto the grass** Oops!

Toad: **Speeds up, and overtakes Peach and Luigi**

Yoshi: **Crosses the finish line** Yoshi!

Lakitu: Yoshi places first!

Peach: **Shoves her foot down harder on the accelerator. Overtakes Toad**

Toad: WHAT?! **Shoves the accelerator right to the floor. Overtakes Peach. Crosses the line**

Peach: **Crosses the line**

Lakitu: So Toad claims second, and Princess Peach comes third.

Luigi: **Nears the finish line**

Koopa: **Zips past Luigi** Bye!

Luigi: **Looks shocked for a second, but then overtakes Koopa and crosses the line**

Lakitu: And Luigi places fourth! Let's see how that affects the leaderboard!

1st Koopa 31pts

2nd Yoshi 25pts

3rd Bowser 24pts

4th Peach 22pts

5th Toad 20pts

6th Mario 15pts

7th DK Jr 11pts

8th Luigi 4pts

Come back next time for the hair-raising Bowser Castle 2!


	9. Chapter 9

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #9

Lakitu: Welcome back to Super Mario Kart Grand Prix, where the racers will be facing Bowser Castle 2!

_Half the crowd cheer, the other half look sorry for the racers_

_Camera shows the racers. Mario, Bowser and Koopa look confident, although Toad and Peach know the track quite well they look terrified, much like Yoshi and Luigi. DK Jr just looks... Derpy._

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

_Koopa, Bowser and Luigi's engines blow up, while DK Jr, Mario and Peach get boosts._

Mario: **Drifts round the corner and gets a boost**

DK Jr: **Grabs a red shell from the item panel** Ahoohoo!

Luigi: **Overtakes DK Jr.** Luigi number one! **Get's hit by DK Jr.'s red shell** Owowwoow!

Yoshi: **Swerves out of Bowser's way, and accidentally knocks Toad into the lava**

Toad: Ow! Ow! Hothothot!

Lakitu: Sorry racers, but if you thought Bowser Castle 1 was bad, this will be awful!

Koopa: **Had gotten a mushroom from the item panel. Saw the turn to the right** Yeah! A shortcut! **Boosts down the path an into the lava** AAAAAHHHHH!

_Crowd cringe_

Luigi: My last attempt may have failed, but this one wont! **Tries to drift round a corner, but goes too sharp and crashes into the wall. Everyone overtakes him**

Peach: Time to get back into the game! **Drifts round the corners and uses the boost panels**

Bowser: **Tries to knock Toad into the lava in mid-air after a jump, but puts too much power in. Toad goes flying and lands in the lava, and Bowser falls in as well** Nooo!

Toad: Ahh! Again! Hothothot!

Mario: **Drifts round the corner and gets a boost**

Lakitu: Mario and Donkey Kong Jr. are battling it out in the home straight!

DK Jr.: **Seen as he is heavier, knocks Mario out of the way and claims victory** Ahoohoohoo!

Mario: **Crosses the line** Yes!

Lakitu: So Donkey Kong Jr. comes first, with Mario in a close second.

Peach: **Turns onto the final stretch**

Yoshi: **Overtakes Peach **Aaaaah! Yoshi! Bon.

Peach: I haven't played a decent race to get _one point_. Sorry, but, bye! **Shoves her foot down on the accelerator and crosses the line**

Yoshi: **Crosses the line**

Lakitu: Princess Peach comes third, and Yoshi comes fourth! Let's see how that affects the leaderboard...

1st Koopa 31pts

2nd Yoshi 26pts

3rd Peach 25pts

4th Bowser 24pts

5th Mario 21pts

6th Toad 20pts

6th DK Jr. 20pts

8th Luigi 4pts

Come back next time to see the racers take on Mario Circuit 3!


	10. Chapter 10

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #10

Lakitu: Welcome back to Super Mario Kart Grand Prix! Today the contestants will be racing on... Mario Circuit 3!

**Crowd cheer. Camera shows the racers at the starting line**

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

**Toad, Bowser, DK Jr and Koopa get boosts, and Peach, Mario and Luigi's engines blow up**

Bowser: I was at the top of the leaderboard! Time to reclaim my position. **Grabs a red shell and throws it at DK Jr**

DK Jr: **Gets hit** Ahoo!

Mario: **Grabs a star from the item panel** Yes! **Knocks Luigi, Yoshi and Toad out of the way**

Luigi: Really? Like... REALLY?!

Peach: **Drifts round the corner, but slips on oil** Oh!

Koopa: **Drifts round the big corner collecting 9 coins on the way**

Toad: Time to use this mushroom from the item panel! **Zooms through the shortcut**

Mario: **Gets the boost panel** Yes!

Bowser: **Catches up with him** I don't think so! **Shoves his foot down hard- But on the brake! Everyone drives past him and cross the line almost all at the same time!**

Lakitu: A photo-finish! **He views the photo closely** So... The person who came first was... Toad!

Toad: What? I mean, alright!

Lakitu: Second was... Mario!

Mario: Yes!

Lakitu: In third place... Princess Peach!

Peach: Wow!

Lakitu: And fourth was... Koopa Troopa!

Koopa: Yes!

Luigi: Oh, come on! I could've won that one, as well!

Lakitu: Let's see how that affects the leaderboard:

1st: Koopa 32pts

2nd: Toad 29pts

3rd: Peach 28pts

4th: Mario 27pts

5th: Yoshi 26pts

6th: Bowser 24pts

7th: DK Jr 20pts

8th: Luigi 4pts

Come back next time for Koopa Beach 1, the first track of the Star Cup!


	11. Chapter 11

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #11

Lakitu: Hello! And welcome back to Super Mario Kart Grand Prix! Today the racers will face Koopa Beach 1!

Crowd: **Cheer**

**Camera pans to the racers chatting and preparing for the race. They all get into their karts.**

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

**Luigi, Yoshi, Mario and Toad get boosts. DK Jr and Bowser's engines blow up**

Luigi: I've got my game face on!

Toad: Oh yeah? Well _I've _got a red shell! **Throws it at Luigi**

Luigi: Noooo! Where did you even get that?!

Toad: The island. Bye! **Shoves his foot down on the gas pedal**

Peach: **Drifts round a corner and goes over a ramp **Wooah! Yeah!

Luigi: **Grabs a green shell **Green for Luigi! **Throws it at Bowser**

Bowser: ARGH! **Is hit**

Koopa: **Tries to drift, but drives into the grass **Aww nooo!

Mario: **Throws a banana forward**

Yoshi: Yoshiiii! **Drives into it, while trying to eat it**

Bowser: **Drifts into Toad. Toad flys off the island into the water**

Toad: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! AGAAAAIIIIINNN?!

Luigi: Time to take the win while everyone else is fighting! **Drifts onto the small island, takes the jump ramp and crosses the finish line **YES!

Lakitu: And Luigi comes first! That's a first! **Laughs**

Luigi: **Glares at him**

Mario: **Crosses the finish line**

Yoshi: **Gets a star. Crashes past Peach, Koopa and DK Jr. Crosses the line**

Lakitu: Mario comes second and Yoshi crosses in third!

Bowser: **Smashes Koopa out of the way and crosses the line**

Koopa: NO!

Lakitu: And Lord Bowser comes fourth! Let's see how that affects the leaderboard!

1st: Mario 33pts

2nd: Koopa 32pts

3rd: Toad 29pts

3rd: Yoshi 29pts

4th: Peach 28pts

5th: Bowser 25pts

6th: DK Jr 20pts

7th: Luigi 13pts

Come back next time for Choco Island 2, the second race of the Star Cup!

Crowd: **Cheer**


	12. Chapter 12

Super Mario Kart Grand Prix #12

Lakitu: Welcome to Super Mario Kart Grand Prix! Today the racers will be tackling... Choco Island 2!

Crowd: **Cheers**

Lakitu: Racers ready?

Racers: Ready!

Lakitu: On your marks... Get set... GO!

Luigi, DK Jr, Bowser and Toad: **Get starting boosts**

Peach: **Engine explodes** Aaaahh!

Yoshi: **Drifts round the corner and overtakes Bowser**

DK Jr: **Grabs a red shell from the item panel and throws it at Luigi, who blocks it with a banana**

Bowser: **Knocks Koopa away into the offroad **Take THAT you backstabbing idiot!

Koopa: AAARRGGGHHH!

Bowser: Haha! **Gets stuck in the mud** Oh, COME ON!

Luigi: Wow! Luigi's going to win! **Also gets stuck in the mud** NOOOOOOOO!

**Yoshi and Toad are neck and neck**

Yoshi: **Licks Toad, so he spins out. Yoshi crosses the line** Yoshiiii!

Lakitu: And Yoshi comes first!

Toad: **Crosses the line** Yeah! Awesome!

Lakitu: Toad places second!

**DK Jr, Luigi, Bowser and Mario are tied**

Mario: Grr... I need to stay in first! **Pushes his foot down on the accelerator, but knocks DK Jr across the line**

Lakitu: And Donkey Kong Jr gets third place!

Bowser: **Smashes Mario and Luigi out the way** **and crosses the line**

Lakitu: And finally, Bowser comes fourth! Let's see how that affects the leaderboards!

1st: Yoshi 38pts

2nd: Toad 35pts

3rd: Mario 33pts

4th: Koopa 32pts

5th: Peach 28pts

6th: Bowser 26pts

7th: DK Jr 23pts

8th: Luigi 13pts

Lakitu: Come back next time, for Vanilla Lake 1! The third track of the Star Cup!

Crowd: **Cheer**


End file.
